New mutants at cross academy
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Logan is enjoying his time at Xaviers academy for the academically gited when 2 people from his past appear and wish to reside at the school as means of sanctuary and to catch up with him plus there are rumours that Kayla is returning to find LOGAN!


A truck was driving the long road towards the Xavier academy for gifted students "hey man is he even gonna remember us after all these years?"

The driver chuckled "Let's hope cos I aint driving you guys all the way home" he said.

_**At Academy**_

Logan is sitting on the stone balcony deep in thought he can't stop thinking about a beautiful brunette who was able to use Mutant powers plus a young boy who had the same powers as Sabretooth but he was with Magneto so how could that be?

Suddenly Professor Xavier appeared "Logan are you alright you've been very quiet for some time now at least three days" he said in a concerned manner.

Storm was also worried "It's true you haven't picked a fight with Cyclops and you seem really distant it's worrying" she said.

Logan sighed "It's nothing I just keep having weird dreams about this brunette mutant and a boy who had powers like Sabretooth" he said stressfully.

Xavier came closer "I think it's possible that your memories are partially resurfacing Logan" he said sternly.

Before Logan had time to answer there was a knock at the door to which they went to answer and 2 men and woman were standing at the door. Professor Xavier decided to speak up "May I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

The dark skinned man wearing a Texas hat with feathers and sunglasses stepped forward "Logan it's been a long time man" he said in a stern yet friendly manner.

Logan was stunned "How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

The dark guy took off his sunglasses "Cos I'm your friend dumbass" he said crossly.

_**In Xavier's office**_

Xavier sat behind his desk "How exactly do you know Logan?" he asked sternly.

The dark guy spoke up "My name is John Wraith aka Kestrel I'm a boxing manager from Texas me and Logan were friends a long time ago before he got experimented on" he said sternly.

Logan came forward "Wait…that name is familiar but I can't remember…" he said his head sore to which Wraith held his shoulders.

"It's ok man just take it easy I'm here and I brought friends we're here to help you guys and well we got nowhere else to go" he said sadly.

Storm decided to cut in "Why what happened?" she asked.

Remy decided to cut in too *ahem* "Sorry but ah you see…the same people who tried to take our powers for experiment X destroyed the places we had like Wraith's boxing ring and the casino I resided at in new Orleans" he said apologetically.

Storm looked sympathetic "I see that's so sad but um who's the girl do you know her Logan?" she asked curiously.

Logan shook his head "Nope never seen her before in my life" he said honestly smoking his cigar.

Remy chuckled "Nope you wouldn't have she's my new girl her name's Faith Daniels aka Kitsune" he said kissing the girls head.

Professor X came forward on his chair "So you're a mutant my dear tell me what is your power?" he asked curiously.

Faith smiled "its split several ways first I can shape shift expertly I believe a mutant called Mystique can do the same..." she began.

Xavier sighed "I see so you have met her too that is true she's very sneaky and an old friend of mine just like Eric Lensherr" he said.

Faith decided to continue "I have superhuman agility and a keen sense of smell like an animal…" she said but was cut off by Storm.

"Wait animal what animal mutant are you?" she asked curiously.

Remy chuckled "Now this is the good part what does Kitsune mean to anyone that speaks Japanese?" he said slyly.

Wraith decided to cut in "It means Fox Remy I know this quit teasing them damnit" he said irritably.

Logan turned to Faith "So you're a fox mutant but you have no ears or tail" he said suspiciously looking closely at her.

Faith sighed "No that's what I transform into dumbass a GIANT white fox with 7 tails you jackass" she said crossly.

Xavier was astounded "So you can TRANSFORM but that's unheard of how can you be so capable of that?" he asked.

Faith looked ashamed and Remy put his arm around her shoulder "She's a class three Mutant so this is nothing to her" he said sternly.

Xavier smiled "There has only ever been one class three mutant here by the name of Jean grey but this is remarkable but at least you will not be alone" he said kindly taking her hand.

Faith was certainly a beautiful creature and suited Remy perfectly she had silver hair that reached her shoulders, yellow eyes with black slits for pupils, claw like nails and sharp fangs. Her body was built like a model and her breasts were at least a 33D in size.

She was wearing a black vest top with lace, a black leather jacket that ended under her boobs with zips on the pocket with buckles on the sleeves and to fasten the front. Black leather fingerless gloves on both hands with Black leather trousers and a pair of black heeled boots.

Remy tapped Xavier on the shoulder "Hey listen I know we only just got here and all but can me and Faith share a room if you have a spare?" he asked to which Xavier told storm to lead the way and she did.

Wraith turned Logan to face him "listen about your ex-girlfriend Kayla I'm so sorry bro I know how much she meant to you and you must really be in some pain" he said sincerely.

Logan looked confused "Kayla who's she?" he asked confused. Wraith took out a picture of Kayla and showed her to Logan shocking him "She's the girl from my dreams" Logan said stunned.

Wraith nodded "Uh huh her names Kayla Silverfox a mutant and your ex-girlfriend she was a mutant with the powers to make anyone do as she said just by touch she was shot by Stoker in trying to protect you and died" he explained.

Logan looked sad "So her name was Kayla huh…" he said sadly "all this time she had a name and to me was just a memory I couldn't figure out" he said sadly.

Wraith knew Logan needed time alone "Say Prof I was wandering can I get a room plus I wanted to teach the kids boxing as a way of keeping fit Y'know if it's ok" he said leading him away.

Xavier looked interested "I'll consider it, it sounds like a good plan" he said thoughtfully he then looked back at his office "I hope Logan will be ok" he said sadly.


End file.
